Viewer
by Renyuun
Summary: Karamatsu había nacido con mala suerte, y el sabia esto. Mala suerte con las mujeres con el Pachinko, pero mas que nada con el amor. ¿Que clase de persona se enamoraría de su sombrío hermano masoquista? Alguien con mala suerte. Pero ¿Que clase de persona termina viendo un show porno propiciado por sus mismos mismos hermanos? Oh si, alguien con la mierda de suerte de Karamatsu.
1. Prologo

**_PROLOGO._**

* * *

Tomo el aire que pudo y lo exhaló de inmediato, paso una mano por su cabeza revolviéndose un poco el cabello, estaba incomodo, a diferencia de la persona a su lado que se notaba totalmente relajada.

Se encontraban solos en el techo mirando la luna con un par de cigarrillos en sus manos.

-Karamatsu-lo llamó su acompañante.

-Osomatsu- Era raro para él llamarle por su nombre a su _brother,_ pero digamos que por ahora y en vista de la situación debía llamarlo de esa manera.

-Estas consiente que él es tu hermano menor ¿verdad?-pregunto sin mirarlo

-Podría decirte exactamente lo mismo.- Respondió de la misma manera.

-Lo sé, pero creo que sabes que yo no tengo ni moral ni pudor...pensé que tú sí.- El tono de voz de Osomatsu había sonado con una burla evidente.

Karamatsu hizo lo posible para no lanzársele a golpes.

-¿Quieres empezar una pelea _brother_?-

-Si el premio es un lindo gatito me encantaría.

-Él no es una cosa, tiene mente propia, no podemos simplemente pelear por él si al final Ichimatsu es el que escogerá.

-¿Entonces que propones? La verdad no soy muy fan de la situación actual y a diferencia tuya no me agrada el voyerismo.- Karamatsu chistó, la sonrisa de su hermano mayor realmente lo molestaba.

\- Ichimatsu es mío. – Soltó el segundo casi gruyendo.

-Kusomatsu, tú lo has visto ¿no es así? Como lo hago mío una, otra y otra vez.- Diciendo esto el de rojo ensancho su sonrisa- Ichi es mío.

Silencio.

-Entonces creo que no llegaremos a un acuerdo.- Dijo el de azul después de un rato.

-Jaja no, creo que no.- Río el mayor y llevándose el cigarro a los labios.

Reino de nuevo el silencio en donde solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de noche y el cigarro de ambos consumiéndose.

Karamatsu aprovecho para perderse en sus pensamientos.

Aún recordaba y maldecía aquel día, ese día en particular se habían reunido una serie de factores (Seis para ser exactos, numero curioso) para hacerle una broma de muy mal gusto al segundo Matsuno. El día en la que esa horrible situación había empezado.

Debía aceptar que en parte era su culpa pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Y pensar que todo eso se hubiese podido evitar, pero no.

Al parecer estaba más enfermo de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _N.A_**

 _Hola Hola!_

 _Hay un montón de fics sobre la OT3 pero uno más no hace daño 7uu7_

 _Ademas esto será un poquito diferente huehue._

 _Se que esto esta cortito pero es solo una pequeña introducción a la historia uwu_

 _Si les gusta por favor comenten -u-_

 _Bye bye._


	2. Pasos para descubrir al gato

**_ADVERTENCIA:_ ** Lemmon, yaoi, incesto, sexo explicito y no tan romántico.

 _ **Pareja:** _ OsoIchi. KaraIchi.

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka._

 ** _Notas;_**

¡Hola!, aqui el primer capitulo...espero que lo disfruten (? y que comenten si es que les agrada c:

* * *

.

.

.

 **6 pasos para descubrir a tu gato jugando con alguien que no eres tú.**

* * *

 _ **1\. Mala suerte.**_

Karamatsu Matsuno había estado al pendiente de su pequeño hermano, Ichimatsu, todo lo que llevaba de vida. Cuando miraba atrás en su pasado, a los veintitantos, se daba cuenta que el pequeño de morado siempre estuvo ahí cuando quiso que estuviera y a veces también cuando no quería que estuviera. Era difícil encontrar un momento en el que no hubiese estado cerca de Ichimatsu.

Bueno en realidad no había momento donde lo seis niños Matsuno no estuvieran pegados los unos con los otros

En casa, en la escuela (Cuando aún iban a ella), a la hora de dormir y ahí al despertar.

Nunca acabo de comprender como todo esto cambio cuando todos crecieron.

A pesar de ser sextillizos en la actualidad parecía que solo compartían el techo y la misma cara, ya que ningún hermano tenia gustos en común (Exceptuando el porno, ese era otro tema). No muchas personas en el mundo podían decir que tenían 5 hermanos con el mismo rostro, y a la mayoría le ellos ni le importaba esto _._

Y así como todo cambio, sus hermanos también lo hicieron, cada uno tomo su camino, Osomatsu el nini flojo y orgulloso de serlo, Karamatsu había optado por ser el "cool" de los 6, nadie lo tomaba seriamente. Choromatsu era el otaku, ¿Jyushimatsu? Deportes, un Ángel. ¿Totty? Hipster, La encarnación del mal con una carita tierna.

¿Ichimatsu? Ese era curioso. Los enormes complejos de la pubertad habían atacado y lo habían convertido en ser sombrío y algo aterrador. Aunque en el fondo Karamatsu sabía que él no era así.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, Por su comportamiento con sus hermanos.

Específicamente con el mayor de los hermanos, Osomatsu y con el quinto de todos, Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu siempre había tenido un vínculo especial con ambos. Nunca les había gritado, ni agredido, ni molestado, ni insultado. (Aunque ya que lo pensaba tampoco a Choromatsu ni a Todomatsu), pero a diferencia de estos dos, lo que hacía especial la convivencia de Ichimatsu con Oso y Jyushi era que le gustaba su contacto físico.

Podían hacerle mimos a gusto, palmadas en la cabeza, carisias incluso abrazos e Ichimatsu realmente disfrutaba de recibirlos.

Karamatsu odiaba eso.

Odiaba que él no pudiese tener eso. Bueno una vez lo intentó, Ichimatsu le golpeo tan fuerte que olvido los detalles sobre ese asunto.

Al principio no sabía porque era que odiaba tanto y le entristecía que Ichimatsu le rechazara, pensó que era algo común, después de todo él también era su hermano, también quería tener un poco del Ichi amable y dócil, pero ahora sabía que ese no era el caso.

Eran celos.

Celos de sus propios hermanos que tenían lo que el no.

Un poco del amor de Ichimatsu.

Estaba enamorado de su hermano menor.

Del hermano que lo odiaba.

Y Que lo agredía verbal y físicamente.

Ah.

No es como si él hubiera elegido a Ichimatsu para empezar...solo paso.

Aunque pensar en otro de sus hermanos de la forma en el que veía a Ichi le hacía sentir mal, físicamente enfermo.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Esa era la pregunta que siempre rondaba en la mente de Karamatsu _why?_

Bueno, independientemente de la repuesta, ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias de eso, las que básicamente consistían en aguantar cualquier maltrato de Ichimatsu con tal con estar un poco con él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2\. Sentir que ya no podía más.**_

Conforme crecían el número de problemas entre ambos aumento. No habían tenido una plática decente desde hace literalmente años, ni un momento de hermanos, nada. Y cuando el segundo Matsuno intentaba tener alguna de estas cosas, terminaba como si hubiese sido atacado por un gato.

Rasguños, patadas, las agresiones variaban desde golpes hasta mordidas.

¿Por qué Ichi no le permitía quererlo? Oh esperen ¿Tal vez era _Tsundere_?

Lo más probable era que simplemente lo odiara. No lo culpaba, sabía que no a todos los hermanos les podía querer de la misma forma, tal vez el amor de Ichimatsu hacia Karamatsu era diferente...

Con esa frase Karamatsu podía dormir.

Trataba de olvidar ese molesto sentimiento ocasionado por su hermano menor concentrándose en sus queridas, adoradas e imaginarias _Karamatsu's girls_ , y durante mucho tiempo pensó que lo había logrado. Ya hubiesen sido mujeres que se encontraba caminando por la calle o en películas para adultos, por un momento dejaba de pensar en chico amante de los gatos.

Tenía que olvidar ese enfermo amor que sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado y de qué otra manera que no fuera viendo una buena porno.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca pensó en hacerle las cosas que veía a Ichimatsu.

Besarlo. Acaríciale. Amarlo con intensidad.

Eventualmente, esas ideas crecieron y aparecían constantemente en su mente, hasta que decidió que ya había aguantado demasiado

Tenía que tomar medidas extremas.

.

.

 _ **3\. Pensar que necesitaba un "Castigo"**_

Salió de la _Sex Shop_ con una bolsa en la mano, se sentía patético, avergonzado y algo arrepentido por su estúpida idea sacada de una película porno.

La _strategy_ era simple; Estar en la casa asolas con Ichimatsu y procurar que sus queridos _brothers_ llegaran hasta tarde. Ya teniendo eso procedería en acorralar al de morado y amarar sus bracitos a algún mueble de la casa para que no huyera, y luego...bueno lo que seguía era bastante obvio. Le haría el amor, un poco a la fuerza.

De esa manera, Ichimatsu definitivamente sabría cual eran los sentimientos de Karamatsu hacia él...

Y bueno tal vez lo mate después.

Pero valdría la pena, la verdad es que no había pensado mucho sobre lo que haría después, después de todo era el hombre de _"No plans"_.

Había comprado las cosas necesarias, una cuerda, un vibrador, lubricante y condones. Aunque se había tentado en comprar un atuendo el cual consistía en un top con una abertura en el pecho en forma de corazón y que llegaba a las costillas y unos shorts ajustados y cortos, bastantes cortos, de látex negro, también tenían como accesorios un collar con un cascabel, orejas y cola de gato.

Sin duda se imaginó a su pequeño y amado hermanito usando el traje con su adorable estómago y sus lindas y suaves piernas expuestas.

Tal vez si debió comprarlo. Y tal vez lo haría, pero después.

Ahora debía concentrarse en no dar marcha atrás con su plan; someter a Ichi.

Sentía que simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Amararlo, hacerle llorar.

Dominarlo _ **.**_

Dejar una marca permanente en Ichimatsu.

 _Tenerlo de una manera que nadie más pudiera tener._

Tiro la bolsa en un bote de basura que encontró en la calle, se metió la cuerda y vibrador en el bolsillo del polo, los condones y el lubricante en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Estaba en su límite. Su _Little kitty_ debía ser castigado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **4\. Pensar que nadie más podría darle ese "Castigo"**_

Había salido exactamente como lo planeo. Dos personas besándose apasionada y fervientemente en la habitación donde dormían los seis hermanos, ambos habían olvidado donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro _._

Se distinguía como el cuerpo de abajo tenía las manos atadas por el cinturón del otro, aunque el agarre ya no era el mismo de cuando empezaron, ahora el cinturón estaba más suelto para no lastimar las muñecas de este. Las manos del mayor vagaban por los muslos del pequeño mientras él se encargaba de gemir apeteciblemente entre sus bocas.

Esa era la tercera ronda, ¿tal vez la cuarta?, ni ellos mismos lo recordaban, no podían concentrar en el terrible placer que sentían.

-N-Nii san- Logro articular uno de ellos se veía cansado, jadeante, hermoso y simplemente sexy de esa manera, suplicante.

-Sh, Ichimatsu.- Calló el otro.- ¿Cómo te dije que me llamaras?-pregunto mientras alistaba su miembro en la entrada ya dilatada y profanada por el mismo del chico que usualmente era agresivo.

-¿E-es e-enserio?- Pregunto rojo de vergüenza.

Era una verdadera delicia verlo de esa manera, ya que Ichimatsu Matsuno peleaba constantemente con mantener una postura de ser un ser sombrío y agresivo, pero ahora, oh, era todo lo contrario.

-¿Acaso no lo quieres?- quiso jugar un poco con él, jadeando contra su oreja, y como respuesta inmediata Ichimatsu tempo, quién diría que en tan poco tiempo ya había descubierto sus puntos débiles.

-¿Eh?-Eso fue lo único que recibió como respuesta decente, podía notar claramente el deseo desbordándose en sus ojos

-¿No quieres mi pene adentro de ti?-dijo el mayor de ambos frotando su miembro contra la entrada del otro-¿No quieres leche gatito?

-La quiero...O-onii chan.-gimió suavemente contra el cuello del otro, lamiéndolo.

-Buen chico- A pesar que la excitación le estaba consumiendo intentaba mantenerse relajado, aunque visiblemente estaba desesperado y lo noto al penetrar de una sola estocada el pobre ano del menor

-¡AH!-Ichimatsu soló al sentirse lleno de repente y literalmente atravesado por dentro, una corriente de dolor le recorrió la columna, lo que le encanaba-

-¡O-Onii chan! ¡Me duele!- Se sentía como un juguete de trapo con su hermano arremetiendo tan brusca y fuertemente contra él, las envestidas eran dadas de una manera bestial.

-Hmm ¿debería parar?- Murmuro aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Sigue! ¡Lastímame más!- Rio para sí mismo, Ichimatsu era un jodido masoquista.

\- Ah...Tendrás que hacerte cago de lo duro que me pones, te voy a dejar invalido a este paso ¿pero a ti no te importa verdad? Porque a ti te encanta que te den duro ¿no?-

-Nhhhg...e-estúpido h-hermano mayor...-jadeo- s-solo follame...m-más rápido, más f-fuerte.

Su respuesta había provocado que el mayor se excitara aún más (si eso era posible), se relamió los labios y siguió con la misma fuerza bruta arremetiendo con su pene en la pobre próstata inflamada de su hermanito, Ichimatsu respondió apretando su trasero y sus paredes internas que rodeaban el miembro que le invadía.

-Maldita sea, me voy a venir.-Anuncio aferrándose al cuerpo debajo de él. Ser apretado de esa madera era demasiado bueno para poder soportarlo.

-Sí, ¡Hazlo adentro! –Pidió ya totalmente sin vergüenza e inundado por el placer -L-lo quiero dentro... ¡Q-Quiero tu leche Onii Chan! ¡NHG!- Gritó con la última estocada la cual había sido mortal para su punto sensible, Ichimatsu se vino casi enseguida y luego le siguió el otro Matsuno derramando toda su "leche" dentro del pequeño

Se quedaron en aquella posición un momento, jadeando y regulando su respiración

-Ichimatsu...-Bajo su rostro hasta el nombrado besándolo en la frente y quitando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus mejillas.

-Osomatsu-nii san- Ichi apenas pudo murmurar el nombre de su hermano con quien había roto todos los límites de la moral antes de caer rendido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un ruido sordo se escuchó afuera de la habitación un cuerpo cayendo de rodillas, era el segundo Matsuno.

Karamatsu, veía fijamente por el agujero de la puerta mal cerrada del cuarto daba.

¿Qué acababa de ver? Bueno eso estaba más que claro. Acaba de ver a su amado hermanito Ichimatsu siendo follado duro por el patán de su hermano mayor y de quien siempre tuvo celos. Osomatsu.

-¿E-ese idiota...me gano?-

 _._

 _._

 _ **5\. Estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.**_

-Karamatsu- la voz de uno de sus hermanos lo tenso de inmediato.- Mierdamatsu sé que estás ahí, entra.

Se levantó y camino a paso lento dentro de la habitación.

El olor a sexo estaba más que presente, la cama hecha simplemente un desastre, el pequeño cuerpo de Ichi se encontraba en esta, respirando plácidamente boca abajo aparentemente dormido, oh y desnudo.

Tenía marcas de besos y mordidas por toda la espalda y la piel hermosamente aperlada por el sudor.

-Karamatsu.- alzo la vista hacia la persona que lo llamaba, Osomatsu.

Él a diferencia del menor llevaba ropa (solo los pantalones), se encontraba sentado al lado de su hermano menor acariciándole la espalda con sumo cuidado y mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción total que a Karamatsu le dieron ganas de romper a puñetazos.

-¿Tienes un cigarro?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- ¿Era enserio? ¿Eso era lo primero le que decía después de saber que le vio teniendo relaciones con su propio hermano?¿Después de hablarle y tratarle como una prostituta cualquiera? ¡Era el hermano menor de ambos, por dios!

Bueno, él no era nadie para recriminarle, pero...

-No, espera, creo que Ichi tiene- La voz de Osomatsu le tenso y olvido en lo que estaba pensando, vio como el mayor de todos revolvía las sabanas hasta encontrar el pantalón de Ichimatsu y sacar una cajetilla de este.

-¿Quieres uno?- Pregunto encendiendo un cigarro en sus labios.

Karamatsu simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Nos viste.- Dijo después de haber dado la primera bocanada de tabaco

-Sí- él sabía que no le estaba preguntado, pero aun así asintió

-No hace falta que te vida que no le digas nada a los demás ¿verdad?

-No, no lo hace.

-Bien.

 _ **6\. Más y más mala suerte.**_

Karamatsu lo miro, a Osomatsu, a Ichimatsu dormido. Algo en el dolió y sabía perfectamente que era y por qué dolía.

Simplemente no podía seguir viendo la escena. Volteo con la intención de abandonar el cuarto.

-Oh, Karamatsu espera.- Su nii san lo interrumpió

-¿Qué? –Dijo sin voltearse

-¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiar esto? Realmente tengo sueño, Ichimatsu se desmayó enseguida y no lo culpo fue realmente agotador

"Desmayó" Pensó e instintivamente poso la vista en Ichimatsu, que al mirarlo mejor se dio cuenta que efectivamente no estaba dormido

"Detente" Una voz dentro de su cabeza habló.

-No pensé que aguantara tanto...-siguió hablando el mayor

"Detente, vete."

-Pero definitivamente valió la pena...

"Detente, no lo oigas."

-Fue un buen polvo...

"¡Vete, joder, no lo oigas!"

-¿Sabes Karamatsu? Ichimatsu es realmente una gata en celo...

"¡MALDITA SEA, VETE!"

-Él solo necesita que lo follen duro para calmarse, es en verdad toda una pu-

Todo paso en menos de un segundo; Antes de acabar con lo que estaba por decir Karamatsu se le había abalanzado justo con un golpe en la mejilla, y luego otro en el estómago, y otro más en la cara.

-¡Maldita sea Kusomatsu! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-gritaba mientras intentaba sacárselo de en cima

Ahí Karamatsu reacciono, y se levantó miro a su hermano con las mejillas rojas por los golpes y un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la nariz.

Volteo de nuevo con la intensión de abandonar el cuarto, de hecho, también la casa. Necesitaba irse, tomar algo, pensar y estar lejos de sus hermanos por ahora.

-Jajaja Karamatsu- Otra vez la molesta voz socarrona de su hermano mayor le interrumpió en su plan.- Lamento mucho esto cuando la situación parece tan seria, pero se te cayó esto.

El de azul volteo rápidamente viendo a su hermano sosteniendo lo que debía estar en la bolsa de su polo, maldita sea, ya lo había olvidado, aquellos objetos con el que iba a castigar a Ichimatsu, el vibrador color azul y la cuerda, debieron haberse salido cuando se lanzó a golpear a Osomatsu.

-No eres tan diferente a mí como pensaba, hermanito.- Rio Osomatsu- Planeabas hacerle lo mismo.-

El mayor se levantó hasta estar de frente con su hermano y lo golpeo de la misma manera que él lo había golpeado.

-Eres basura.- Escupió las palabras –Pero te daré un consejo, Mierdamatsu, es mejor que te masturbes con el show que acabas de ver, porque en tu vida volverás a ver a Ichi de esa manera, ya que yo me encargare de Ichimatsu desde hoy, ¿entiendes?, él ahora es mío.

.

.

.

* * *

Capitulo 2:

 _ **"Viewer! Enjoy the Show!"**_


	3. Enjoy the show

_**Viewer! Enjoy the Show!**_

 _ **(Parte I)**_

* * *

En algún momento de sus veinte y un poco más de años, el mayor de seis hijos idénticos llegó a la más simple y acertada conclusión: ** _Era una mierda de hermano_**

.

.

No hacía falta decir que el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno no pasó esa noche en casa.

Ni esa ni las siguientes en unos varios días.

Osomatsu sabía que eventualmente tendría que volver ya que no podía vivir su vida entera sin verlo a él o a Ichimatsu, en algún momento tendría que dejar la casa de Chibita (donde estaba seguro que estaba) y volver.

Ese era el problema.

¿Qué diría o qué le diría él cuando volviera?

No podía pensar claro (de hecho casi nunca podía hacerlo, pero a diferencia de esta situación, no era intencional) Todavía se encontraba en shock y no era para menos.

¿Cómo se supone que tuviera que reaccionar a haberle quitado la virginidad a uno de sus queridos hermanitos?

¿Cómo debió actuar cuando otro de sus hermanos lo descubrió?

Ni siquiera podía procesar que Karamatsu también sentía _algo_ hacia Ichimatsu

¿Y que era ese algo? ¿Atracción sexual? ¿cariño? ¿a-amor?

¿Qué carajo se supone que haría de ahora en adelante?

Suspiro.

Necesitaba un trago, no pensar en toda esa mierda...

 _"Si Karamatsu hubiera llegado una hora antes, seguramente él e Ichi..."_ -Sonó repentinamente en su cabeza.

 _"¡Maldita sea! Solo no pienses en ello"-_ se dijo, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Sabía cómo era en realidad el cuarto Matsuno, no como Karamatsu. Que lo veía como una clase de gatito que simplemente era tímido y al que definitivamente no le agradaba. No, él sabía la verdad.

Ichimatsu era un como un gato, en efecto, un gato que te seduce con la más mínima mirada de sus ojos encendidos en fuego purpura.

" _Fuego_ " si, exacto, él era como eso. Una llama incontenible, llena de pasión abrumadora que quemaba todo a su paso, impredecible, codicioso, deseoso de que alguien se quemara en él. A decir verdad, no le importaba quien fuera _._

Si Karamatsu le hubiera hecho cualquier mierda de las que planeaba hacer, a Ichimatsu le hubiera encantado y sería Osomatsu quien ya no podría ver a la cara a ambos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde que Karamatsu no aparecía en casa.

Y fue entonces que los demás hermanos empezaron a preocuparse, empezaban a hacer preguntas las cuales el mayor de todos respondía con facilidad inventando que había sido rechazado por una de sus supuestas _Karamatsu's girls_ y que ahora se encontraba en un viaje espiritual o una mierda por el estilo.

A los Matsuno les sonó como algo que Karamatsu era capaz de hacer.

Nadie hizo comentarios y otro día más paso.

.

A los 5 días de la "desaparición" del 2do Matsuno. Lo demás estaban fuera, Pachinko, Baseball, concierto, o alguna mierda.

"Estamos solos" pensó con una sonrisa el mayor.

No hacía falta que él se levantara y fuera a buscar a Ichimatsu, el de morado era quien más quería eso, pensaba Osomatsu.

Era él más necesitado de _amor._

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Fácil, en primer lugar había sido Ichimatsu quien hace casi una semana fue y se le insinuó con todo el descaro del mundo, incluso le pidió que le amarrara las manos con su cinturón.

Ichimatsu era el que tenía la culpa. Aunque no es como si Osomatsu se hubiera quejado mucho de la situación.

Bueno, estaba harto, harto de ser un maldito virgen sin nada que hacer en la vida, tampoco iba a cambiar eso, pero de vez en vez era algo realmente aburrido.

Y como caído del cielo había llegado Ichimatsu, quien se hecho sin vergüenza en su regazo enredando las piernas en la cintura de su hermano mayor.

-¿P-pasa algo, Ichimatsu? – Osomatsu trato de no sorprenderse de esa acción de su hermano, pero era algo imposible, por mucho que se llevara bien con el cuarto Matsuno, este nunca había tenido tanta confianza con él.

-Estamos solos. – Dijo Ichi con una voz diferente a la normal, parecía ¿enojado?, no estaba seguro.

-Aja.

-Todos se fueron – Cada que hablaba se iba acercando más, Osomatsu contuvo el aire un momento.

-Aja.

-Deberíamos follar.

El mayor casi se convulsiona internamente.

Ok, había besado a Ichimatsu antes, pero nunca se paró a pensar en si sentía algo _especial_ por él hasta ese momento. Hasta tener su rostro y sus labios tan cerca. Aunque técnicamente era como mirar un espejo, Ichimatsu era tan diferente a él, y muy lejos de un espejo Osomatsu se sentía como un imán siendo atraído por una fuerza natural.

Oírlo ronronear ligeramente era jodidamente adorable ¡Por dios ronroneaba carajo, como diablos no iba a follar con el! Su cabello despeinado, sus ojos soñolientos, su respiración pausada...y claro, su trasero. Su lindo, redondo y firme trasero meneándose encima de su pene, se habría maldecido de por vida si no accedía a la propuesta de su hermanito

Suspiro.

Aún podía recordad con claridad los gestos que Ichi hacía, sus gemidos y la sensación de sus uñas rasguñado su espalda, la vista tan placentera de sus manos sometidas y él siendo un gatito indefenso.

Oh y a Karamatsu.

Chisto la lengua, estaba molesto.

Demasiado.

Tenía claro que no tenía que decir esas cosas de Ichimatsu, pero cuando vio la cara de su hermano... tan... _tan-_

El pequeño sonido de unos pasos interrumpió su pensamiento e inmediatamente su ánimo cambio.

Se rasco la nariz y una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Sabía que Ichimatsu lo vendría a buscar.

-Hola gatito- le saludo en cuanto abrió la puerta, pensó que sería como la primera vez, que se echaría en encima suyo de nuevo, pero nada de eso paso- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Dónde está Karamatsu.- Ichi ni siquiera entro a la habitación, se quedó con los pies clavados en el marco de la puerta

-¿Qué...?

Osomatsu apenas podia ver los ojos inchados y rojos de su hermano menor

¿Estaba llorando?

¿por qué es que lloraba?

¿Por qué se estaba levantando y llendo hacia Ichi cuando se supone que debía ser al revez?

¿Por qué se sentia tan jodidamente molesto?

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **N.A**_

 _Lo siento, lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto ;-; es por una buena razón (universidad), Todavía ni acabo este capitulo pero no quería tardarme tanto, así que aquí esta la primera mitad, después subiré el resto ~ (espero que sea pronto ;u;)_

 _También_ _les responderé los comentarios después, aunque ya los leí todos (bc los amo), ustedes son tan adorables y graciosos en sus comentarios, en serio que bueno que les guste esta wea TuT_

- _Renyuun_


End file.
